Go Fish
by Balandria
Summary: Zexion is hungry and sees a quick meal -- of course, he never expected his food to complain. Zemyx. AU.


Soft and small slate paws padded across the dark carpet, elegantly leaping to the couch and higher to the table not too far from it.

It landed easily, pausing to lick it's fur before continuing on till it reaches its goal.

A fish bowl.

It places a gentle paw on the glass window, dark blue eyes glittering menacingly.

Oh, it was so cliché but this kitten was thinking of all of the ways the tiny fish could be served to him. Drop it in the fireplace for a thoroughly cooked meal and a nice searing. Maybe he could fish it out and put it in his human's boiling pot of water on the stove. Maybe raw. It would be a satisfaction to the cold and tiny creature to feel the fish's still-beating heart rush down his throat.

The small fish finally noticed the cat and swam around nervously. The little golden thing with wide green eyes staring at Zexion from the farthest spot in his bowl from the kitten.

Silently, Zexion admired the fish's simple beauty. It's tail floated easily behind it, a darker shade than it's scales. He had never seen a fish with expressive eyes as such and nothing so bright looking.

The fish seemed to be pleading Zexion with his eyes. _Please don't eat me. I taste horrible. Promise._

Zexion flicked his small pink tongue out and it wiped his canines giving them a sinister glint.

Still staring with hardly concealed fear in its eyes he gestured for Zexion to wait.

The slate kitten raised a brow, resting back into a more comfortable position.

The little golden fish swam toward the opening of the bowl, using it's fins to heave itself up onto the rim and spoke, "Don't eat me. Our owner just came back with some nice food for us. I'm sure they'd be sad that you ate me."

Zexion rolled his dark eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Fish are expendable. Cats, however, lead long lives and will stay with their masters for quite a while. You..." The cat glared disdainfully at the little thing, "You, I give a week."

The golden fish gulped. "Don't...but, it's murder."

"You think that I care what is and what is not murder? You're just a little fish."

The fish pouted. "You're being biased. What if I was able to eat you, huh? Should I expect you to accept being eaten?"

"That is the way of nature."

"Yeah, well, nature sucks."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "We're a part of nature."

"Yeah, I know. Nature sucks, right?"

The blue kitten sighed heavily. "Will you just be quiet and let me eat you?"

"'Course not, stupid!"

Zexion dipped his paw in the air, hovering over the bowl, before gingerly snatching the fish in between two claws. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

The fish fought with all of its might, splashing the last vestiges of water from its scaly body and onto Zexion's soft slate fur. Zexion let out a barely audible hiss.

"Imbecile." He muttered.

"Cwazy widdle kiddle." The fish taunted back.

Boredly, Zexion spread his claws, allowing the golden fish to fall to the hard surface of the table, slowly dying.

"We can get this over with, you know."

In response -- and don't ask me how -- the fish glared at the kitten. "Hmph. No way I'm gonna be Cat Chow."

"I'm tired of this witless banter. Fine," he flicked his tail irritably. "die here for all I care."

"At least put me back in the damn water!"

"It's amazing how such a spineless little fish can become so _confident_ in the span of just a few moments. I'm sure that you agree -- how astounding, is it not?" Zexion sneered.

The kitten traced a sharp claw over the golden fish's body, not hard enough to actually harm, and the fish seemed to cringe.

"Ah, how troublesome." Zexion muttered. "I only wanted a quick meal and you make it so terribly hard."

The kitten frowned and dropped the fish back into its water, and it floated down, resting on the bottom of the glass bowl. It's green eyes watched Zexion warily as he padded away, unconcerned.

A bit annoyed, the fish floated back up to the surface to yell as much as his tiny lungs would allow him, "And my name is Demyx, you bastard!"

"I'm not interested in my food's name. Though, Demyx the fish, perhaps it's appropriate for you to know mine as it would be rather pathetic to die at the paws of someone you don't even know the name of."

Zexion paused, and turned his head back to the bowl, eyes narrowed. "It's Zexion."

Demyx smiled.


End file.
